Welcome Home Claire
by pinkypink410
Summary: Shane and Claire have a fight, and Claire leaves the Glass House. Or at least try to... She was attacked by a vampire. Because Shane couldn't save her in time, she died. Or did she...? Suck at summaries. ((HIATUS))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And thank you for clicking on this story! **

**If you know me from the story I'm writing, 'Why now Edward...?' than just know I'll be updating that in a little while!**

**OK, first off, I don't own anything from the Morganvilled Vampires. All I own in this story is the plot...**

**So, read on and tell me what you think about this story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

"I'm leaving!" Claire whaled. Claire already had her stuff inside her suitcase.

Shane and Claire were having a heated fight, neither of them giving in. They were both too stubborn.

"You'll be back anyway." Shane said with a confident smirk.

When Claire just laid her sweaty palm on the door, and just stood there, Shane's smirk got bigger. "Go on. Shoo!" He made shooing motions at Claire. He knew it was very mean and rude to do that, but his pride won over him.

Claire hesitated once more. She knew that once she left the front door of the Glass House, she probably wouldn't be coming back. Even with the protection of the Founder, she would still be in danger. One of them could lose control of their bloodlust, or might just drink from her on purpose.

However, with all those dangers in mind, her stubbornness was louder. She took a big breath, and then opened the front door. A cold February breeze blew into the Glass House.

Shane didn't think Claire would be able to leave. He thought she would go to the door, but would coward back to him. That was why he didn't protest or call for her to come back when she opened the front door.

But he was wrong.

Claire stepped out of the warmth and safety of the Glass House, and immediately felt the differences. She felt exposed to the world. However, Claire didn't look back. Even when she heard the front door being slammed shut, she didn't look back. She just kept going until she was out of the Glass House property.

Once out, she finally looked back. She saw the front door shut closed. That made Claire feel a pang of sadness. 'He really just let me go like that.' She thought. 'Am I really that worthless?'

A tear of self-loathing fell. It felt as if her heart was smashed into nothing. She felt her heart breaking. She rolled her suitcase, not really knowing where she was headed, while sniffing. Her whole body felt so numb.

That made it so much easier for the dark lurking creature that had been following her.

Claire didn't notice until the last moment, until she was on the hard, cold ground, that she was being followed.

Claire didn't even have time to scream, when the dark creature had finally made his move.

The vampire was sitting on her, until he wrenched her up by the hair with him. Claire tried to get away, she pushed and pulled, and even had enough breath to choke out some words, but it all didn't work. No one heard her, or maybe they were just ignoring the sounds. Claire wasn't successful in pushing the vampire away. She was doomed.

The vampire chucked in amusement, while he held her down.

The vampire placed his cold lips onto her delicate neck. He took in her scent, which made Claire freeze. 'This is how I'm going to die… Not with Shane by my side, or my children next to me, but by the hands of a vampire…' Claire thought in despair.

He got into a more comfortable position, and then his fangs dug into Claire's neck painfully. Claire's blood was pumping out of her veins in insane speed.

The edges of Claire's vision were becoming blurry, from the loss of too much blood.

Even after her vision was gone, Claire's could still hear the vampire sucking the life out of her…

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? Is it worth continuing? <strong>

**Or is just trash...?**

**Tell me what you think, and then I'll think about whether I will keep updating or not! **

**Please review!**

**Until next time!**

**Pinkypink410 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two guys!**

**Since I got reviews saying you wanted me to go on, I decided to! I hope you like how it will turn out! **

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

I watched her leave the safety of the Glass House.

I kept telling myself, 'She'll turn back, she'll turn back.' But she never did. She just went on going.

I watched her as she opened the gates in the yard, and part of my mind kept yelling for me I go to her, to tell her I was sorry, and beg for her forgiveness. To beg of her to come back inside. I knew very well, she was in danger walking out there, even with the protection of the Founder.

But a much more stubborn part of me won. 'Why should I be the one to apologize?' I thought. 'She's the bad one!'  
>But deep down, I knew I was wrong. I knew that our argument was a waste if time. I should have been the gentleman, and had just apologized.<p>

I had been suspicious of the way Myrnin had been acting. He had been holding on to Claire much longer then her average working hours, and Claire had told me that sometimes he would act... Inappropriately...

I dealt with it for a while, telling myself it was nothing, but it just kept going on.

One month came and went, and then the next, and he still didn't change. It just kept getting worse, actually. I went and confronted him, but he didn't listen.

So that night, hearing for the hundredth time of his weird acting, I lost it. I first told her not to go back. But Claire had said that she had to. That it was her job. Now that I thought about it, our fight was a stupid one. Of course Claire couldn't do anything about it. But all my rage toward the bloodsucker Myrnin, ended up being unleashed toward Claire. My little Claire...

I watched her leave from the window, my legs refusing to move.

I looked away for just a moment, a wishful part of me thought, if I looked away form the Claire outside, I might see another Claire inside the Glass House smiling and forgiving me. But of course, my wish wasn't granted. There was no Claire in the Glass House.

When I looked back to the real Claire, she was gone.

I panicked. I looked around frantically. 'Claire! Claire!' My mind was looking for that familiar face, somewhere... Anywhere...

I grabbed the spare stake under the couch, and then ran out of door.

I could hear sucking sounds coming a little way from the Glass House. My insides did a disgusted flip.

I ran toward the sound a fast as I could, fearing what I would see.

There was a vampire kneeling over a body, too focused on his victim to notice me coming from right behind him. I held my stake high, then plunged it into the vampire's back.

It made a choking sound, then went limp, blood still dripping from his mouth.

I pushed the body off to find my fears were true...

There laid my little Claire. Innocent little Claire... Laid limp and broken on the sidewalk.

I fell to my knees. I cradled her head in my lap as gently as possible.

"Shane..." A whimper came through her bloodied lips.

"Shhh," I hushed her, pulling her closer. "You're going to be just fine." Even while I was trying to reassure her, somewhere in my head knew she wouldn't be all right. She was dying.

And she seems to know that too.

"I'm so sorry Shane." She said, a tear falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Claire." I whispered.

She opened her beautiful brown eyes, and choked out, "I love you.".

"I love you too," My voice quivered, staring at her lovely eyes, trying to remember them, so I would have something to savor on a rainy day.

I leaned in for one last kiss. Her lips were wet from her blood and tears.

She closed her eyes, and took in her last breath. Her body went limp in my arms, a small peaceful smile plastered on her face.  
>I held her, until I was pried away from her.<p>

I tried to cling to her lifeless body, but my whole body was too numb.

Someone took her body away, but I didn't see who. I just stared at Claire's beautiful face...

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Did you like it? Or did you hate it...?<strong>

**Tell me what you think by pressing the button below! **

**Since I had 7 reviews, I'm going to be mean, and say until I have... let's say... 14 reviews in total? 7 more! Please? **

**Well, thank you for reading, and until next time! :)**

**Pinkypink410**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated! But it's actually your fault! **

**You guys forced me into updating :( I asked for 7 reviews, but only got 2...**

**Do you guys not like this story... *Sniffle***

**But since I'm sick, and have nothing else to do, I decided to just update! **

****WELL, I want to thank the beautiful people who took their time to review my story! Thank you all! And to the people who didn't review, well, thanks anyway for reading! ****

**Please, read and review! **

**I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

I walked back home, even though someone offered me a ride home. I walked home alone, not caring if a vampire decided to take a chunk out of me. I _wanted_ them to kill me.

I was so numb. I just let my body take me home.

I opened the front door to find a worried Eve and Michael waiting for Claire and me to come home. To bad they were in for a horrible surprise…

Eve looked my way once she heard the front door open. Michael stood next to her, pulling Eve slightly behind him, as if he was trying to protect her from me.

"You're back!" Eve said in relief. Michael's protective stance was gone when he saw me, replacing it with a casual, territorial stance.  
>I walked in alone, and locked the door behind me.<p>

"Where's Claire?" Michael asked.

"She's probably still at Myrnin's." Eve said. "She should be home any moment."

I staid silent for a moment, afraid of telling them the truth… Once I said those words, it would be like I had given up on her. Or at least, that's how I felt about it.

Deep down, she wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back into my arms… "She's not coming back..." I finally choked out.

"What?" Eve craned her neck so her ear was pointed to me. But Michael heard me with his vampire hearing.

He snarled, and then said, "What did Myrnin do?" He thought the old, crazy vampire was the one who did this. But he was so wrong…

"He didn't do anything." I whispered once again. I couldn't say it any louder.

"What happened?" Michael was trying to contain his fury.

"I'm responsible."

Michael snarled. He shoved me against the wall. "What the fuck did you do!"

"I let her leave..."

He slammed me against the wall once more. The edge of my vision blurred.

He suddenly let me go, and turned to Eve. "We need to go to the hospital."

Eve didn't understand why, but they left me there alone.

I went up to Claire's room, and sat in her bed, taking her smell in. Everything was left as usual. It was as if it was just a normal day. Her books were on her desk, waiting for Claire to read through and study. Her clothes were all neatly folded in her drawer, waiting for her to come home and look through… Her bed was waiting for her to come home and just throw her book bag on it… Everything was waiting for little Claire to come back.

"I love you, Claire." I sighed out.

I staid in her room that night, and the next night and the next next night...

Three days after the fight with Claire, Amelie herself came to tell us that she had passed away. Her heart wasn't beating when they found her with me, but they tried, for three days to get her back, but they didn't succeed.

I went to her funeral, but I don't remember anything. It was all a blur. My _life _was a blur.

I was a soulless creature who did what he had to, and talked when he must. I was worst than a vampire.

Michael and Eve hated me. They staid away from me for a few months after her death.

Michael came through, though. He noticed me acting like a zombie.

He made me do normal stuff, like eat, drink, play video games, interact with people... And I got good at faking a laugh, a smile…  
>I faked everything. And all of them, even Michael bought it...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Shane... :( I hope he'll get better...<strong>

**So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! **

**I'm going to be mean, and once again say, 14 reviews in total, and I update! So this time, 5 more reviews! **

**Please?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Pinkypink410**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! And with a extra long chapter for ya ;)**

**I was planning to wait until the reviews come in, but since it seems I have a fever-ish thingy going on, I can't go to my English class, and I'm in a good mood, so I'm updatin'! :)**

**Read and review, please! :D**

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Two Years After Claire's Death…<p>

Michael's POV

It had been two years since Claire's death. Or more like since she was _killed. _Everything changed with Claire gone. Eve lost all her energy, turning her into a lifeless soul just like Shane.

That's why I never really had time to mourn. I had to take care of two lifeless zombies. Not that I was complaining. I knew that they would have done the same for me.

Two years, and finally Eve was getting back to her normal bright, loving self.

Shane, on the other hand, wasn't getting _any _better. To other people's eyes, he might have looked normal and OK, but I've known him for such a long time, and he hasn't gotten his spark back. He was the real kind of walking dead… (Just never tell Shane about that!)

Over the years, I had gotten a job at a music shop, and had succeeded in getting a contract a few months back.

"Hey man," Joe, who is a miracle maker by the way, had succeeded in getting me the contract, had a the most humongous smile on his face.

Joe was in his early forties, and had a small family waiting for him back at home. He had a short, neatly trimmed beard. He was bold head, and was kind of plump, not that I can tell him that, with brown serious eyes. Do you know Big Mike from the show Chuck? He's just like that.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. I have never seen the old man with such a big smile, and it made me kind of nervous. I know what Eve'll say if she hears I'm scared of an old man like that. 'You're a big bad vampire, and you're scared of a fat old man?' I couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh God," He sighed out excitedly. "I'm really not good at keeping secrets!"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

He started jumping up and down a little, his eyes holding a childish spark in them. 'Is there anything that exciting in this boring, un-relaxing Morganville?' I thought. "You're CDs are sellin' like mad man. Even outside of Morganville, man!"

"Um, is that the good news?" It wasn't that it wasn't good news, because it was really, _really _good news to me, but I really expected something more… Exciting…

"I'm just gonna get to the point." Joe said. "You're going on a tour babe!"

First off, Joe calling me _babe _was so gross; I think I might have puked a little in my mouth.

It took me a moment to process what Joe had just said. My excitement started to bubble inside my chest. 'I was going on tour! That's impossible!' But my mind went to the negative side. 'Amelie would never allow it.' That thought brought me back to reality. 'I'm not going on tour… I'm staying in this dump…'

My stupid grin was wiped away with that thought. "No man, I'm not going." I started to walk away from Joe's smile, heading toward the staff room, to just let my depression out alone.

Joe looked confused. "Why not man? This is a great opportunity!"

I shook my head. He didn't understand. "Amelie would never allow it." I sighed out.

Joe's smile was back in a split second. "The thing is, the vamps already agreed to let you, and your friends leave!"

My eyes became wide. "I'm going?" I couldn't help but question what the old man had just said. 'I'm leaving this dump of a place?' My excitement was bubbling once again.

"Yeah, dude!" Joe laughed by my remark.

"Uh, Joe?" I couldn't help but let my excitement leak in to my voice. "Can I take the day off?" I asked while already jogging out of the store.

"Yeah man!" Joe shouted. "Take the day off!"

Shane's POV

Two years since… since… since _she _died.

I stared up at the ceiling, trying desperately to remember her laugh… Her smile… I did that every morning. I tortured myself every morning.

She deserved to be remembered, and I deserved to be tortured. It was my fault she was dead. It was my fault she wasn't laughing, smiling, living… It should have been me lying there that night dying, not her. I should be the one in that cold, lonely grave.

I slowly got up from my bed, than stared at the picture of my beautiful Claire on my bed-side table. Her picture was smiling back at me, with so much love and happiness. I always wish I could go back to the old days. Back to the days Claire was by my side, with Eve giggling all over her, and Michael laughing again.

I walked down stairs to get myself a cup of coffee. Eve was in the bathroom, drying her hair. Michael was probably already at work.

I sat down; the coffee maker already set up, and was waiting for it to be done. I started thinking of Claire. How beautiful she was. How her smile seemed to brighten her whole face up. How I never deserved her…

The sound of the front door opening startled me from my thoughts.

"EVE! SHANE! MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Michael shouted.

I jogged out of the kitchen to find a very excited looking Michael sitting on the couch. He had a gigantic grin on his face.

"Where's the fire?" I couldn't help but grin back. I have never seen him so excited since _her _death. The thought of Claire wiped the grin away from my face.

Before he could answer me, Eve came running down. Her hair looked horrible, and her Goth make-up wasn't in place yet, so she didn't look like the Eve we all knew.

"Please tell me Oliver died and I have no work today." She begged.

Michael laughed. "Even better."

"What can be better then Oliver dead?" I couldn't help rolling my eyes by Eve's stupid remark.

"I'm going on tour!" Michael grinned so big, I think his lips could have cracked.

Eve and I just stared at Michael for a moment, no expressions on our faces. 'Michael was going on tour? As in _out_ of Morganville?'

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Eve squealed and jumped into his arms.

I let them have their moment. I watched them exchange sweet remarks, and wished with all my heart that Claire was with me.

I strained a smile, and gave Michael a manly pat on the shoulder. "Congrats man. You deserve it."

"You're coming with, ass wipe!" Michael laughed.

I laughed with him, a genuine laugh. I was getting out of this dump of a place! Once again, I just wished that Claire was there to share my happiness with…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what ya think? Was it horrible? Is it kinda out of character...? <strong>

**Please tell me by pressing the button below! But this time, I'm in a good mood, so I'm not gonna say anything about how many reviews I want! I'll just update when I can! **

**Thank you for reading! (And reviewing!)**

**Pinkypink410**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back... From the undead! **

**I was originality going to write until they leave for Michael's tour, but I was too lazy to :P**

**First, I want to say thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed this story! The others who are reading this story, thank you! **

**I really hope you like this chapter! For me, it was kind of boring to write... **

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

We were all so excited through the next two days. I mean, who wouldn't be? We were all getting out of the horrible, dull, Morganville! And legally!

None of us had ever been out of Morganville. That might be one reason why Michael was squealing like a little girl when he thought no one could hear it. I mean, we were born here, we grew up here, and we did shit here… And maybe I was acting like a little girl too…

But, of course nothing is perfect.

On Wednesday, two days after we got the exciting news, there was a phone call. And not just from anyone, but from the Founder herself.

And I was the unlucky man who was graced by fate to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Collins." I heard the Founder's icy cold voice say from the other side.

I thought about just hanging up, but thought better of it. I didn't want a pissed Founder to come here and tell us the tour was off just because I hung up on the phone!

"What do you want?" I grumbled. Even though I didn't hang up, didn't mean I had to be nice and polite to her.

The Founder ignored my rude remark, and went on gracefully. "I am sure you have heard that Mr. Glass will be having a tour coming up."

"Yes."

"And I am sure you and Ms. Rosser are going as well?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." Where is she going with this?

"You must know, even though I am letting you out of the grounds of Morganville, the grounds of my protection." She said.

"OK…"

"So I have entrusted Oliver with your protection." In other words, making sure we didn't run off, I thought. "So Oliver will be accompanying with you and your friends."

You've got to be kidding me!

I tried to protest. "We won't run, I swear. We'll be safe without that bloodsucker with us. Michael will be with us and―" I was cut off by the Founder's cold, sharp voice.

"Because you were close to Claire, for her benefit, I will ignore the insult toward us vampires," She said. "But Oliver _will _be accompanying you." She said sternly.

My mind froze when I heard Claire's name. I was doing better ever since I heard that we were leaving Morganville. How could I just forget Claire like that? I cried out in my mind. She's much more then that… She deserves much better then that…

My mind was occupied with thoughts of Claire, and the blame toward myself, that I didn't notice that the Founder was already cutting up the conversation.

"That is all. Goodbye Mr. Collins."

I didn't even bother saying goodbye, I just hung up.

I shouldn't be doing this… I don't deserve this… I shouldn't be happy… I deserve to be miserable…

I was back to being Shane, the zombie. And I deserved it…

Michael's POV

"Honey, I'm home!" I slammed the door shut, and locked it.

I couldn't hear a giggle come from anywhere, so Eve wasn't home. But I could hear sniffles coming from Shane's room.

I hurried upstairs, and quietly opened his door.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Claire…" He was sniffling, moaning her name.

I thought he was better. He was doing better until yesterday, but something happened.

I just let him be, not wanting to embarrass him by making him think I saw him cry.

It wasn't my day to make dinner, but decided since I had a little time before Eve came home, and Shane'll calm down.

Looking through the fridge, I decided to make tacos. I grabbed all the ingredients I would need, and got cooking.

Half an hour later, dinner was ready, and Eve wasn't home yet.

I could still hear Shane sniffling upstairs. I didn't know what to do. I sighed out, feeling awkward.

I heard the locks being unlocked, and could smell a whiff of make-up and Eve. "I'm home!"

I ran towards her, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, spinning her around.

She squealed. "Michael, stop! I'm getting dizzy!"

I laughed and let her go, setting her back onto her feet. I leaned in for a welcome-home kiss.

"Why are you all giggly?" Eve rolled her eyes.

"I'm just excited about the tour." I said, with a smile.

"When are we going, anyway?" Eve asked.

"We're leaving on Wednesday," I said.

"WHAT?" Eve cried out. "But that's only TWO DAYS AHEAD!" Eve's eyes were round with surprise.

I laughed at her response. "Yeah, you should get packin'!"

Eve stuck her tongue out at me playfully, than ran up the stairs to get packing.

I could still hear Shane's moaning, and sniffling, but knew that it would get better. I hope he will notice that Claire doesn't want that for him. She wants him to be happy. I just hope he will able to get over his depression during this good break.

I know Eve was so excited about leaving Morganville, especially about getting to shop at a bigger store like a mall. I sometimes think the only reason she's coming with me is because of the shopping.

For me, I hope this will boast up my career as a singer/song writer, and give me more experience. But the thing I want most for all of us, is a break. I want us to be able to sleep without worrying about our house being burning down, or to just have a good time relaxing out in the sun (not that I'll be able to do that…)

I was expecting so much from this short trip. I hope the outside world is as awesome as I heard…

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo... What cha think? <strong>

**As always, please tell me what you think! **

**Today, I feel mean, so I'm going to say, (Once again) 7 more reviews, and I update! So 24 reviews in total! **

**Thanks guys :)**

**Pinkypink410**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I am back! Even though I didn't get 24 reviews, I couldn't help it!**

** So here I am, updating for ya ;)**

**Actually, I need to be studying for the test coming up on Tuesday, but I'm tired of it so...**

**I've been taking so long just to leave Morganville, and it's kind of boring for me... (And if it's boring for me, it must be boring for you too...) I'm really sorry guys, if you don't like the pace... **

**But anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and review too, please :)**

* * *

><p>Michael's POV<p>

Who would have thought two days can fly away so fast? All of us, (well, Shane was still locking himself in his room and moping…) were so excited!

On the day we were leaving Morganville, there was knock on the door. We were stuffing our stuff in my car, when a very urgent knocker came knocking on our door.

Even though we were all high from our excitement, I was precautious. We were not 100% safe until we left the grounds of Morganville. I'm not saying that outside Morganville will be so safe you can just ride a strangers' car with them without a second thought. I bet between humans, out there, it's much worse than it is here, but we will be much safer outside of the presence of vampires.

I looked through the peephole, wondering who it was. To my surprise, Oliver was standing there, leaning on one foot showing that he was annoyed. He was really lucky our front porch was in the shadows, or he would be very uncomfortable.

'What is he doing here?' was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Open the door." I heard the annoyed vampire growl out. He had a pretty big voice.

Not wanting to upset the ancient vampire anymore, I slowly opened the door.

"That took you long enough," Oliver rolled his eyes.

Not wanting to have any small talk, I just cut to the chase. "Why are you here?"

'Please don't be here to tell us we aren't actually going…' I begged silently. I could not bare having a smell of heaven, and having it taken away just like that.

Oliver raised one eyebrow. If it were anybody else, I might have thought it cool. "Have you not heard?"

When he didn't get the reaction he was expecting, an amused smile appeared on his face.

"So you haven't heard." He said. It was more of a statement than a question.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask. "I haven't heard what?"

Oliver's smirk grew larger. He was enjoying keeping me in the dark, and making me beg.

"You're going to have another passenger with you on this little tour of yours." Oliver's smirk turned into a more annoyed expression.

It took me a second to understand his statement. What did he mean by we were having another person come with us? Then it hit me, full force. OLIVER was coming with us! OH MY GOD! And here I thought we'll be able to get away from all the vampires, (except for me of course) we actually have to stay in the same car for hours.

"You are not coming with us!"

"I'm afraid I have to." He didn't seem so happy himself. "Orders from Amelie."

When I was about to protest with some snide remark, Eve stepped in. "Hey, Mikey I need help loading in my ba―" She froze mid-sentence, when he eyes landed on Oliver.

She was totally ignored his presence and hissed at me, "What is he doing here?"

"It seems we have another passenger." That was all I said.

Eve's eyes lit up. "Really? Is Danielle coming with us?" She said excitedly. Danielle was Eve's new friend. They met at Common Grounds while Eve was on her shift. Danielle was nice. She was a student that went to TPU. The first time I heard about Danielle, I couldn't help but think she was trying to replace Claire. But I know, she can never be replaced. No one will ever be our little Claire…

When I wasn't as enthusiastic as she was, the truth started to sink in. She glanced at Oliver, than back to me. "You don't mean…" She said in horror.

All I could was nod sadly.

"Well, are you ready to go yet?" Oliver said, annoyingly.

We both ignored him, and just left him standing there, knowing he couldn't come in.

"Why does he have to ruin everything?" Eve looked so despaired.

"All we can do is make the best of it." I said, hugging her.

Shane came bounding down the stairs with his duffle bag slung on his shoulder, ruining the moment.

"Hey man, did you hear?"

"What?"

"Oliver's coming with," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Was all he said. I knew he was back to zombie mode again. And I was worried, what if he couldn't come back this time? All I can do is hope…

We all stuffed our stuff into my car, and were all ready twenty minutes later.

With Eve in shotgun next to me, since I was the driver, Shane ended up sitting in the back.

I drove up to the very annoyed vampire, and opened the back door, making sure that not even a small ray of light touch my skin.

He reluctantly got in the car next to Shane. While Shane was sitting on the very edge of the seat doing his best to stay as far away from Oliver as possible, Oliver just sat there, looking like he was just at home but at the same time, looked really, really, annoyed.

We drove in silence, up until we were on the edge of Morganville where we found Amelie and her guards were waiting in the shadows.

I ran as fast as I could, making sure to keep out of the suns rays.

"You are to come back as soon as the tour is over." Amelie said, dangerously. "And remember, if you think about running, we will find you."

I nodded. Thinking I was dismissed, I turned to go back to the car, but was stopped by Amelie calling my name.

"Oh, and Michael," I turned back towards her. "Be careful."

She was gone in a flash, leaving only dust, and her cold scent behind.

I turned away, finally feeling fresh. We were leaving!

I almost skipped back to the car from my excitement.

Even though Oliver will be with us, I know we will have a great time!

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do ya think about this chappie? Don't worry, by the next chapter, they'll be out of Morganville.<strong>

**Please tell me by reviewing this chapter! **

**Thanks for reading, and wish me luck on my up coming test! **

**Love, **

**Pinkypink410 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... I'm back...? Are you... mad...? I'm sorry... I just lost inspiration for a while... But now, I found my inspiration in writing once again, YAY! **

**This time, I wrote a chapter a little longer then usual. I thought y'all deserved that much! (But it ain't that long though...) **

**Oh, and to everyone who reviewed, but I couldn't send a PM, I'm sorry. But would you rather have had me write a chapter, or write a PM thingy? I just thought I should get this chapter over with. **

**We were sorted to our new classes today... I'm in class 2... While my friends are in Class 10... Sucks... *Sigh* But I'll get through it... **

**OK, thank you for reviewing the last chapter, and I hope you review this chapter! **

**Finally, Rachel Caine owns Morganville Vampires...**

* * *

><p>Michael's POV<p>

Our first destination was Seattle. I know, not very close to Texas, but that's where people like me, so I can't really say anything about it.

According to the small GPS screen **(A/N I have no idea what you call that thing you put on your car… I think it was a GPS…) **told us that we will be in Seattle in three days without any potty-breaks, or sleeping breaks. Not that we'll have to worry about that. As long as the driver was either me, or Oliver, we wouldn't really have to worry about stopping for sleeping. We could drive while the humans sleep. That sounds so shallow…

The first hour on the road with me driving, Eve was trying to make the heavy mood in the car a brighter one. She tried to talk to Shane about his obsession with killing zombies, but all he did was grunt. After trying to make an awkward conversation with everyone, even Oliver which showed how desperate she was, she gave up. She slumped in her chair and looked out of the window.

Another hour came and went, as the miles did the same. There weren't that many cars or more like there hardly were _any_ cars on the road, so we didn't have to worry about traffic.

Shane was staring out of the window as was Eve, but with less enthusiasm. Eve was taking everything in with interest. She had never been out of Morganville her whole life. Hell that was my first time too! Everything was so fascinating to both our eyes. Like watching people walk on the streets with their heads held high, and not looking down. When I met eyes with a lady crossing the street, I was fascinated that she didn't break eye contact, but smiled. I Morganville, those kinds of things could get you killed! Watching all the people living freely, not worrying about the dark lurking creatures that lived in the shadows or worrying about dying the next day, made me think just how controlled we are, (or more like _were_ because I'm the controller, and not the controlled anymore…) and that there was a different way to live.

While I was looking at everything in fascination, Shane wasn't showing any interest with the outside. One reason might be because it wasn't his first time leaving Morganville, but the other reason, the stronger reason, would probably not having Claire to share the moment with. This trip was an exciting vacation for all three of us, but at the same time a guilt filled trip at the same time. While we were enjoying life, the life that Claire had saved numerous times, Claire was not here with us to enjoy it with. We all knew that Claire would want us to enjoy our short vacation, but I knew that even though we _will _enjoy this trip, we would still have a dark hole in our hearts, threatening to gobble us up. And it had already gotten Shane.

Four hours, or at least that's how long I think it had been, passed with hardly any conversation, except for the occasional moan from Eve for a potty-break.

We were all deep in our own thoughts, and before I even noticed, we had already been driving for two day. My body was full of cramps, even though I was a vampire, so I decided to stop at the next motel we came across.

The motel was in a small town which name was quiet complicated, that I had a hard time remembering. We had decided to stay for a night, and just sleep in a real bed, ignoring Oliver's annoying protests. I really think I like him better when I didn't have to actually see him, and just listen Eve telling me all about her awesome boss. Ah, the good o'l days…

We got three rooms, one for Oliver, one for Shane and one for Eve and me to share.

After checking in, we all retreated to our individual rooms.

Two hours of rolling around on the floor with Eve under me **(Ewwww! Bleh! Gross! *Shiver* Uh! I don't even know why I typed that down!) **we decided to look around the small town.

We got Shane's lazy ass out the hotel room, and ripped his eyes off the cable TV, dragging him with us. Even though Eve protested, I knocked on Oliver's door to tell him we were leaving, but no one answered. I wasn't that generous as to knock twice though.

We walked around the town. I was thankful that it was a cloudy day, and all I had to put my hood up to cover myself, which didn't make me look that weird, since it was a cold day, and I was not the only one who was wearing so much clothing.

However, even though we didn't have to worry about the sun's rays burning me to a gruesome death, I was still worried about the clouds opening up, so we walked in a fast pace.

Eve was wailing about wanting to go to the mall. Morganville didn't have a mall, and Eve had been so excited about it. Even though this town wasn't that bigger then Morganville, it luckily had a descent mall. (Eve's words, not mine…)

The mall wasn't that crowded, maybe one reason was because it was a weekday. The parking-lot had almost no cars.

We went through the automatic doors **(A/N Don't you just love those kinds of door? Who opens automatically for you? Well, I do!) **and I heard Eve squeal in excitement next to me. Shane was behind us, looking bored.

"Oh my GOD! Where to go first?" I could hear Eve mumble out her thoughts. "I could start from the first floor, and go up!" Already, Eve was on the move.

"Hey, Eve!" I called out to her.

"Huh?" Eve half-heartedly turned toward me. At least, her body did. Her eyes were glued to the stores.

"Me and Shane'll be waiting at the food court, OK?" I told her.

Eve waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, whatever."

Shane suddenly snapped out of his zombie trance. "Are you sure we can just let her go off by herself?"

I nodded. "We're not in Morganville anymore, and we can trust the police." I then added, "And plus, do you want to end up going though shop to shop, holding Eve's bags?"

Shane's lips curved a little by that comment, probably imagining how Eve would use us as her personal butlers, but soon his lips turned back into their permanent frown.

We walked to the food court, and grabbed a seat. I had a little craving for Panda Express, so I got myself some sour chicken with egg rolls. Shane got two sub sandwiches at Subway, and we dug into our lunch. Literally…

In ten minutes flat, we were both finished with our lunch. Shane and I were talking about video games and race cars and yada yada. Unimportant stuff…

Two hours came and went, waiting for Eve to come back from her shopping spree. She would probably come back with over three hundred bags full of her Goth clothing, and makeup. I sighed, thinking of how we were going to have to stuff all her stuff into the car when we were leaving this small town. I wasn't even going to think about when we were going back to the motel. Even with my vampire strength, I would probably use up my energy…

Our dude talk was long over by then, and we were just minding our own business.

FINALLY, after three hours of waiting, Eve came to the food court. And I was right, with hundreds of bags on both arms.

She dumped her bags on the table next to ours, and sighed out. "You wouldn't believe how much Goth stuff I found!" She slumped into the plastic chair next to me, huffing out.

"Oh, believe me, I think I can imagine." I said, glancing at the amount of bags next to us.

"That's not even 20% of what I saw!" She squealed. She started talking about all the stuff she found, until we heard something. Something we heard years ago… A laugh.

"Derek! Stop it! Everyone's―" She started laughing harder. As if someone was tickling her.

All four of us gasped.

"Is that…?"

"No, it can't be…"

"But she's dead…"

I don't know who said what, but all of us had the same thought. It was _her _laugh.

Shane's POV

Eve was talking about her shopping spree, and I was blocking the whole conversation out. Until I heard the most beautiful laugh…

We all looked at one another, asking each other, _could it be…? _

But I felt something move in me. Something that hasn't moved or felt any emotion for years.

I felt my heart had started moving once again.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like? <strong>

**I can't wait to... Oh, I was about to tell y'all about the up coming chapters... That was a close one... **

**So please, review and tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**OK, I don't know when the next time I'm going to update, but until then! **

**Pinkypink410**


	8. Chapter 8

**... Hello guys... I'm back... Are you all mad...? **

**I've been busy with stuff, and couldn't find the**** inspiration to update... But I'm here now! And with an update! Aren't ya happy?**

**To the few people I PMed, I kept my promise, right? **

**I know I've probably lost many readers because of the pace of my updates. And I'm sorry about that. But to the people who did stick around, (you there, who's reading this right now!) I'm very thankful for all the support, and hope you will stick around. **

**Once again, sorry for the pace of the updates, and thank you for still reading! :)**

**I wrote this chapter in a hurry, so it's not perfect, and I can't really remember what I was trying to do with this story, so it might end out weird, but tolerate me. **

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p>Eve's POV<p>

After 3 hours of shopping at stores I've only dreamed of I was so happy, it would take me hours to explain how I felt. I didn't think anything could bring down my spirits.

But of course God wasn't that kind to me. I had to get my share of bad things during the day, it seemed.

Or maybe it wasn't that much of a bad thing. Maybe it was God sending down a sign, I'll never know.

"Derek, really! Stop!" The girl was laughing. Shane, Michael and I stared at each other, none of us even daring to look at the person with the too familiar laugh. We were all too afraid to be let down.

A silent conversation went between us. Were we going to just let the girl leave without a glimpse and wonder for the rest of our human/vampire lives if it was actually her, or take a chance of getting our hearts being ripped from our chests.

There wasn't really any choice. We had too _see _for our selves.

I was the first to turn back in my seat and get a glimpse at her. Then I heard Shane and Michael's chair screech on the tile floor of the food court to get a better look.

I gasped, shocked at what I saw before my eyes. It was the girl we thought dead all those years. The girl we all tried to get over, but didn't succeed. The girl we all loved in our own way and still did. It was our Claire...

She looked exactly like I remembered her. Same brown hair, that went to her mid-back. Same warm voice that always made me feel happy and joyous. And of course, the same brown liquid eyes that didn't seem to have a depth. Everything was like the old Claire we all knew and loved.

But something was different at the same time. She dressed similar to how she dressed in Morganville; she still hasn't got the habit of putting on makeup on her pretty face. But something was different.

It wasn't just the people she was hanging around, although they looked kind of similar to us in a way. One Goth girl and two guys… Huh, weird.

It took me a moment to notice the difference to our Claire, and their Claire. Their Claire still had innocence in her eyes. The eyes of a girl who had never seen death before her. Whose only nightmares were of bullies and school stuff.

I could hear Shane whisper in the smallest voice, "Claire," It was more like a prayer sent to the above.

I looked back at Michael, who was already looking at me. He had confusion written all over his face.

What was she doing here?

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. My Claire had been here the whole time, living her life, while I was stuck in Morganville. I couldn't help but feel stupid of not looking for her more forcefully.

'You didn't know she was even alive.' A part of me tried to reason out. 'How would you have known you had something to look for?

I was having an internal battle against myself. It was my fault this happened. No it's not. It went on back and forth.

While WW3 was going on in my head, my eyes were glued to Claire's laughing figure.

She was wearing a brown V-neck T-shirt, with normal worn out blue jeans. Nothing special. But it brought back memories.

She seemed a little chubbier then I remembered, but still looked beautiful.

She turned towards us, an unsettled expression on her face. I expected her beautiful brown eyes to open wide out of shock and excitement to see our faces. To see my face…

But nothing like that happened. It wasn't a romance movie, but more like a horror movie. Her eyes flashed towards us and her eyes swiped through the room, as if expecting to see someone. Her eyes didn't linger on us for even a fraction of a second. Once she was satisfied, she turned back to her friends and started talking animatedly.

Rejection ran through me. She didn't remember me. She didn't remember us...

My heart broke once again. She had forgotten me... She had moved on...

I couldn't bare being in the same room with her anymore.

I stood up, my chair making a loud screeching sound, and left the mall.

I felt tears running down my face. I felt like I went back to when I was younger, and back to the day I lost Alyssa... And the day I lost my mom...

I felt so stupid to believe...

* * *

><p><strong>Have't gone very far with this chapter, but I hoped you liked it. <strong>

**I'll try to update more frequently! But I don't know when exactly I'll be able to update! Just hang in there! **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!**

**Pinkypink410**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Missed me? **

**Sorry about the long wait! But... Yeah... I have no excuses. **

**Well, the reason I decided to update was because I had _the _test today, which'll basically evaluate wither I'm going to a good high school or not... :P If I get bad points, I'll probably have to go to Juku, and I'll NEVER get to update... and that'll suck... **

**I really hope you like this chappie! I personally like it :) **

* * *

><p>Eve's POV<p>

I was torn, whether I should go after Shane or go talk to my (dead) friend. I _knew _I should've gone after Shane, but my legs wouldn't carry me that way. My mind and heart was already made up.

I slowly stood up. I was scared that if I did any sudden movements, my Claire Bear would be lost once again. I heard Michael's seat screech.

I held my hand out for his. We needed each other for this. He took my hand in his, and started leading us towards the table where Claire and her friends sat. She was laughing about something one of the boys said. The Goths eyes looked up to us, as if sensing our eyes on her.

There conversation dyed out by the time we stopped in front of their seat. They all had a guarded expression, hunched into themselves. Did they expect us to hurt them?

I was originally planning to say something Grammy worthy. Something heart warming. But all I could croak out was, "Claire…?" I felt my eyes start to water. I kept chanting in my mind, _I will not cry, I will not cry! _

Claire's guarded expression turned into a surprised one. Then it turned into suspicion. "Yes?"

My desperation climbed to its peak. _She didn't remember us… She didn't remember us… _"It's me, Eve! You're BFF!" When nothing clicked in her, I still went on, ignoring Michael's warning glances. "We used to talk boys; I used to do your hair! We freaking lived under the same roof! For two years! You can't forget that! Not so easily!" I started screaming with tears running down my cheeks, ruining my makeup making me look like a character from a horror film.

Still nothing flashed in her eyes. "You must remember Shane then! Your boyfriend? If you really loved him, you wouldn't have let the some stupid Myrnin voodoo forget about him! You would've found a way! Why did you give up? Why Claire? WHY!?" I was shouting in her face, breaking down. _Why…? Why Claire, just tell me why…? _

Michael wrapped his cold arms around my waist. To either stop me from lashing out at them, or to prevent me from falling to my knees and beg for her to remember, I don't know, but I was relieved to know he was there.

Claire was looking down at her hands on her lap. She looked confused and terrified. _Terrified? Our Claire wouldn't be scared about such small thing… _

One of the boys (I think his name was Derek) stood up and looked at me with a disgusted look on his face. He looked over my head at Michael. "Dude, get your girlfriend under control. She's scaring _my _girlfriend."

Michael ignored him and whispered sweet words in my ear, trying to calm me down. But the Derek's words were still stuck in my head. _HIS girlfriend… HIS girlfriend… _

That made me snap.

Claire's POV

One moment, I was having a nice evening with my friends before I know it, I'm shouted at by a crazy woman. Couldn't my day get any better?

But Derek held my hand under the table, giving me gentle squeezes when the screaming got loud and personal. I didn't understand what she was talking about though. I've never met a person named Eve, or a guy named Shane.

When Derek stood up for me, I was thankful. But at the same time, I felt like it was mistake to do such thing. But it wasn't… right?

The pale guy, who held the crazy woman, pulled her away from our table and out of the mall. I felt a little pang of… what? Loss?

My feelings were making me very confused. _It must be from the stress._

"Are you OK?" Derek's hand caressed my cheek, flashing me his worried blue eyes.

Derek and I have been friends since we were children. We grew up in the same neighborhood, went to the same elementary school, middle school and high school. Even though Derek's two years older then me, I managed to skip years so I was in the same grade as him. We started going out during our sophomore year. School was getting a little too easy for me, so my parents were contemplating wither to send me to college a few years early, or make me endure another few years of high school. I had managed to talk my parents into the latter, but if I had went to college, my mom had said she would've sent me to a school in Morganville. Where ever that was. She had said her sister lived there. I hadn't even known that she had a sister until then.

"Claire?" Ava's warm, worried voice brought me back to myself.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken."

Ava was like a sister to me. Even though with her Goth look she looked intimidating, she was actually a really sweet girl with a good heart. She too lived in the neighborhood as was Peter, who sat next to Ava with a mutual worried look. Ava and Peter were the same age as Derek. But sometimes, I couldn't help but think I was the most experienced in life. Even with though they all had their pros and cons, I loved them. The three of them were like family to me. I could count on them.

But why do I feel like I should be in another's embrace?

Shane's POV

I ran and ran, not knowing where I was headed. I bumped into people in the street, but only grunted an apology. None of them came running after me though. Must've been luck.

I couldn't help laughing hysterically. _Luck? If I had any luck, Claire wouldn't have died. She would be right next to me right now, hugging me… Telling me lies that everything would be OK… _

I felt totally empty now. I envied the time when I could even joke with Michael. Now, knowing that Claire was alive but didn't remember us, it was just worse.

But if Claire's happy, I could live with it. It might hurt, but I can live with it. She would be safer here, out of Morganville. She could have a life without always having to worry. Yes, I can live with that…

That was what I told myself. It was my second farewell to my Claire…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? <strong>

**Yeah, my writing got sloppy and messy and hard to understand, and I'm sorry about that... I have't been writing for a while and skills are dimmed... especially since I don't live in America anymore, I'm not surrounded by native speakers and I'm starting to lose my English... Uh... **

**I don't know when I'll be updating (like always) but I hope you stick around for the next chapter!**

**So tell me what you think! Just press the review button! **

**Thanks reading! I love you guys ;) **

**Pinkypink410**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know I've been gone for a while, but I've wanted to finish my other Twlight fanfic, 'A Nightmare of Love' first... (If your curious, just go to my profile and you'll find it!) Not that I'm done yet... **

**I just want you guys to know that I probably won't be updating until I'm done with the other story, so I just want you to know that...!**

**I know I've lost many readers, but I'm really greatful that _you're _still reading 3**

**So I've been lazy to proof read, so if you find any major mistakes, please tell me ;) **

**Okay, read on! **

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<br>"You don't have to come tonight, man," Michael was telling me while packing his guitar and getting ready to go to his gig.

I shook my head. "Of course I'm going. It's your first gig out of Morganville." I said with the best fake smile I could muster. "If I'm not there, who's going to be there to tell your kids how you drastically failed?"

He smacked me on the shoulder a little too hard. He gave me a strained smile. "Just know that if you need someone to talk to, you've got me."

I rolled my eyes. "When'd you become so sappy? We've got Eve to handle all the girly stuff." Even though I was trying to fake it for everyone, including myself, it was harder now.

It made it harder for me knowing Claire's within arms reach, but I can't pull her in. Reality was smacking me in the face, making me understand that I'll never get back my Claire. My fearless, sweet, beautiful girl was gone.

Eve came barging in with slightly puffy eyes. She had her usual gothic attire with her makeup on. She smacked me on the shoulder just like Michael did.

"You guys ready to go? We're going to be late if we don't leave." She said with too much enthusiasm.

I remember hearing her crying about an hour ago in their room. Michael was trying to calm her down, whispering to her. He was having such a hard time going between Eve and me. I was just silently lying in my bed, staring up at the sealing, but he saw that as something unusual, so he did his best to talk to me until I snapped and told him to leave.

Michael answered with a kiss, making me look away. Their little sweet moment reminded me of Claire and me too much.

I pushed past the two, walking into the quiet hotel hallway. Oliver wasn't coming with us tonight, (Thank God!) so I wasn't worried about meeting him in the hallway. I knew he wasn't the kind of guy to go on a midnight stroll in the hall of a small hotel. At least, I hoped as hell he wasn't. I can't deal with him.

"Come on guys! Enough with the smooches, you can do that when we get back." I shouted.

I heard Eve's giggle come from behind the door.

Michael came out with a very smiley strolling Eve behind him. They both looked happy. And why shouldn't they? They were in love.

'_Come on Shane Collins! You aren't some kind sappy wimp, are you?' _I scolded my negative thoughts.

They walked down the hall to the parking lot with their hands clasped together like opposite ends of magnets. My jaw tightened.

We were able to walk to our car for a change, without having to run for out lives. Eve called shotgun, so I sat in the back alone, with my arm feeling the lack of pressure of another body next to me.

I stared out of the window, not looking at anything in particular. I was just staring out at the unfamiliar scenery.

I could hear Eve and Michael talking about something, but I didn't pay attention.

It took us 10 minutes to get to the small café Michael was going to play at. It was a small one story building with a sign on top blinking the name, 'Bishop's Coffee'.

"Interesting name," I muttered to no one. I got out of the truck, and headed to the café alone. The duo was already in, leaving me in the car.

Inside the café, it was fairly crowded. There was a small stage with a stool in the middle of the spot light. The room was dimly lightened, giving out the mood. The small café had only a few tables left in the back and a few counter seats.

I grabbed two random counter seats close to the stage. Michael was already getting ready, taking out his guitar and tuning it. He gave a waiting jittery Eve a peck on the lips and got on stage. Eve came and dumped herself on the seat next mine, giving me a smile of appreciation.

"Uh, hi guys," Michael said in to the mike, getting used to the spotlight in a different location. "I'm Michael Glass,"

The crowd clapped with some people whistling. Michael gave a more relaxed smile, his stage smile which dazzled every girl in the room. I could've sworn I heard all the girls sigh out in adoration.

He talked a little more, cracking some jokes before starting to play. When Michael started to play though, the whole crowd's stance changed. The comfortable laughter had died out and the only sound you could hear was Michael's guitar and his voice carrying out his melody and lyrics. I even saw one elderly woman shed a tear while listening to one of Michael's deeper songs.

Michael kept paying his music for about an hour until he ran out of songs. Every time the song ended, a loud howl of claps and whistles roared out.

At nine o'clock, he was done playing. He said his farewell and explained to everyone about his next gig. The moment he got off the stool, he was circled by a ton of girls. They were all fretting over him, and I could hear Michael's tired voice answer their question.

Eve went to rescue him from the mob of girls, and I was left alone next to a girl. She was staring at the mob of girls circling around superstar Michael.

I glanced at her face, and I was shocked when I saw a familiar face.

It was Claire.

Claire's POV

I agreed with Ava to go to Bishop's Coffee because she's been so excited that a Michael something was coming to town. Ever since Peter got her his CD, she's been in love with him, looking him up on the internet and all that.

Derek was originally going to come with us, so I'd have someone to talk to while Ava was busy getting his autograph. But he canceled at the very last moment saying he had to work tonight. He said that he couldn't get a night off. I didn't blame him, though.

Derek worked at the local convenience store. Basically, the _only _convenience store found in this small town…

Ava had already dived into the mob of girls leaving me to fend myself. I felt like I was being watched by the guy next to me. I glanced up to see a familiar handsome male face.

He was staring at me so intently, so I decided to at least greet him. "Hi,"

He just kept staring at me for a moment, not saying anything. His stare was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, but a very familiar voice said before I could stand from my seat, "Hey,"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think about this chapter? <strong>

**Please tell me by reviewing please!**

**So I'll be back sometimes after I'm done with my story! **

**Love you guys!**

**pinkypink410**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for sticking around with this story for so long. I know I haven't been able to update for a long time, and I apologize. I actually found this chapter in the documents I moved to my new PC. My previous computer was broke, and I wasn't able to open documents for some reason... **

**I don't want you guys to think that I will be updating a lot from now on. I don't want to give you false hope. **

***PLEASE READ* THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS FOR NOW. ****I may update from time to time, but that will be far apart. I am very sorry, but thank you reading this story and giving such positive feedback! **

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>_…_

_Ava had already dived into the mob of girls leaving me to fend myself. __I__ felt __like__ I was being watched by the guy next to me. I glanced up to see a familiar __handsome__ male __face__. _

_He was staring at me so intently, so I __decided to at least greet him. __"__Hi,__"_

_He just kept staring at me for a moment, not saying anything. His stare was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, but a very familiar voice said before I could stand from my seat, __"__Hey,__"_

Claire's POV

I was startled to hear the guy talk to me.

"Uh," I mumbled, stunned. "Hi," I greeted once again. I looked up to his face and almost gasped. Something clicked in my mind to something, but I couldn't catch what was happening in my mind. He was so handsome. He might've been better looking than Derek, to tell you truth. I've always thought of Derek being the cutest guy in the whole town, but I've never left the town except going on short vacations. But I knew I wasn't attracted to him just because of his face. There was something else…

He gave me a boyish smile. "You enjoying the music?" He asked me.

It took me a moment to answer his question. I felt like a school girl who had a super crush now… "Yeah, he's a great singer,"

He kept smiling at me. "If he wasn't, he wouldn't be here." He added with a laugh. "I wouldn't allow it. Can't have him embarrass Morganville's reputation,"

I smirked. "I bet," He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would care about those kinds of things.

His smile suddenly vanished, as if he saw something repulsive. He opened his mouth to say something. "Claire, do you－"

"CLAIRE!" I heard Ava's squeal come from behind the hot guy.

I looked over his shoulder to find Ava, in her gothic glory, beaming at me. She was holding her copy of Michael something's music CD, which had some kind of scribble on it.

I rolled my eyes at my over excited BFF. I turned back to the hottie, kind of sad that I wouldn't be seeing him again, since he was probably from out of town. I gave him an apologetic smile. "It was nice talking to you, but I really need to get going,"

He just stared at me for a moment, but soon shook his head, his boyish smile reappearing. I was about to leave, before he caught my arm. "Can I have your number?" He sounded a little weird.

He was looking at me with desperation, and I felt sorry for him. Maybe he needed someone to talk to, I thought. I knew he could be anything, a psycho or a drug dealer… But I felt sorry for him, so that's why I scribbled down my number with the pen on the desk onto a napkin. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

I hurried to Ava's side. She was already talking excitedly about Michael something. How she had managed to shake his hand and that she was never going to wash her hand.

I gave her a look. "You know that's what you did when Peter first patted your head. You said you were never washing your hair and ended up having a smelly head?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "That was a big deal for twelve year old me!" She gave me a playful glare. "And I learned my lesson. I mean, because of that, Peter didn't talk to me for a whole week!"

I laughed. I remembered all of it.

My cell phone beeped in my jeans pocket. I checked it to find I had gotten a text from Derek.

'_Ava talked your ear off yet? __L__ol__'_

I snorted at his text. Perfect timing too…

"What you laughing about?" Ava looked over my shoulder to peak at the text.

She huffed. "You guys always say I'm too talky, but I am not,"

'_My ears r still intact__…_

_Ur shif__t's over__?__'_

I tucked my cell phone back in jean pocket. "Are we done here, or do you want Michael to pat your head too?"

She sighed. "You're never letting that go, are you?"

"Of course not," I snorted.

?'s POV

Why had I done all this, you may wonder?

I did all this because I had to. I knew this was all going to be worth it in just a little while. All this effort…

Now, what shall I do about the little outsiders…? I can always just finish them off and let all my planning into nothing, or I could use them for my gain.

I know their weakness, it won't be hard to pull their strings.

Look out little outsiders… You're in for a fun game...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>

**Love, Pinkypink410**


End file.
